Fuji Syuusuke, in love?
by Rosa D'inverno
Summary: Can it really be Fuji Syuusuke at a match-making event?
1. The first step

Disclaimer: Nothing of Prince of Tennis is mine. What's mine is just the plot and my OC Character:)

A/N: I need to wait for my holidays before I can continue properly with my _Tulips_ story, so I thought I will just write a short story to entertain my writer's longing;) This is not much, and I do apologise if Fuji seems a bit OOC! The story didn't quite turn out the way I imagined it would be, but I guess it's fine with me=) I hope you all will enjoy reading it. reviews are as usual appreciated and while constructive criticism is accepted, not too harsh please! haha, I'm still a little "fragile" when it comes to writing. thanks dears:)

And so, this is, _Fuji_ _Syuusuke, in love_-

* * *

**Name**: Fuji Syuusuke, 不二周助

**Birth date**: 29th February 1983

**Occupation**: World- renowned Photographer

**Interests**: Reading Classics, Playing Tennis and Billiards

**Personality Traits**: Gentlemanly, Talented, Charming, Protective, and at times, a little Sadistic

**Physical Appearance**: Has extremely attractive brown hair, captivating cerulean eyes, sharp and slightly boyish features. Also, he has an impeccable dress sense. Overall: Irresistible:)

**Favorite Food**: Anything with wasabi in it, Fuji apples, Pastries

**Favorite Countries**: Japan (of course!), Italy, Korea and Singapore (couldn't resist ;))

**Favorite Movies**: _The Lake House_, _Love Actually_, _The Interpreter_

**Eligibility Status**: Rich, Humble, Good-looking, what's not to love about Fuji Syuusuke?

: #1 Most Eligible Bachelor

--

So, you might ask, what on earth is _**the **_Fuji Syuusuke participating in a match-making event?!

--

First off, he didn't come willingly. He was dragged here actually, by a hyper active ex-teammate with the name of Eiji Kikumaru. Seriously, who can really turn down the pleadings of Eiji, especially when he has that 'innocent' look on his face? No matter how much he dislikes such events; even Fuji is not so cruel as to reject his friend. But, believe me; boy did he try to get out of the almost impossible-to-do-so situation.

Fuji tried calling every single ex-teammate from the previous Seigaku Tennis Team, but the moment he mentioned the taboo word of 'Eiji', all of them hung up on him. Tezuka did not even bother answering the call, clever really. It was as if everyone but him knew what Eiji was up to. Where have his perceptive qualities gone?

As Fuji resists the overwhelming urge to sigh once more, he attributes his lack of attentiveness to the fact that for the past few weeks, he had been up to his neck in his photography work; flying to several countries to gather materials for his upcoming exhibition, and that has really put him out of the loop concerning the current interests of Eiji. And here he is, trying to console himself by saying that at least he can just treat it as a catch-up session with Eiji.

--

"Fujiko! Why are you in a daze? Nya, the event is going to start soon, aren't you excited??" Looking over at how pleased Eiji seems to be, Fuji cannot help but be glad that at least one of them is looking forward to the event. Eiji probably treats the event as a social-binder; a way of getting to know more people. Working as a counselor (well, Eiji does have this innate ability to cheer people up: P), Eiji is probably more interested in getting to interact with different types of people than really being match-made.

'Oh well, since I'm already here, I might as well try not to entertain thoughts of running out of this place and leaving Eiji to work his charms alone' Fuji replaces the slightly strained look on his face with his usual smile and tries to think of the event in a more positive way. 'Well, I can try to capture the feelings of the people here; their experiences can help in building up my photography techniques…Photography is about people anyway.'

--

Today's match-making event is held at this Paris-style café near the heart of Tokyo, and to tell the truth, the café does have a wide variety of appetizing pastries, and their drinks are pretty decent. If there is nothing much to be gained out of this, at least Fuji knows that both of them will be able to enjoy the treats served by the café. 'Now if only I can just order what I want, and just sit out there in the alfresco area to enjoy the breeze while having my cake and tea.'

Fuji glances longingly at the array of cakes, cookies, meringues, brownies, and at the menu while listening half-heartedly to the host of the event. 'I'll just get Eiji to summarize the instructions later…' As Fuji glances around, he realizes that apparently the company in charge of the match-making event today has taken the liberty to reserve the whole café for the event itself. For today, the turn-out of 'hopeful participants' is quite good.

"…and so whenever you hear a soft tinkling of bells, it's time to switch partners. There are 20 couples today, and the ladies will get to choose where they want to sit later, while the men will be the ones going from table to table today." After the short introduction by the female host, Fuji hears a general consensus of agreement and a soft tinkling of bells signified the official start of the event. "Come on Fuji, while the girls select their tables, we're suppose to collect the list with the girls' photos on it to tell us in which order are we supposed to meet with them." Eiji grabs the arm of Fuji and again drags him over to the counter where the lists are being handed out. 'Here we go then…'

--

Misaki Tomoyo. That is the first lady Fuji has to look for. As Fuji looks around the room, he sub-consciously wishes that the lady in question has decided to sit out there in the alfresco area. But just as he is about to head out to check, he notices her partially hidden in the right hand corner of the café. 'Alright then, I'll just have to hope the next one has the wisdom to choose to sit outside…'Fuji walks gracefully over to her and very graciously introduces himself before sitting down. The lady seated in front of him smiles and introduces herself in return.

After the first five minutes, Fuji is already contemplating excusing himself to purchase something to eat, for Misaki-san turned out to be a really talkative person who seems intent on dominating the whole conversation. Alternating between an almost hysterical state of giggling and shooting off words at a speed too fast for comprehension, Fuji wonders how the event selects people to join. 'Maybe it's just random, or they really just accept everybody who is single.' Thankfully, the bell saves him. In an almost abrupt manner, Fuji hurriedly stands up from his seat and politely thanks Misaki-san before walking away as fast as possible without seeming like he is running for his life. 'Thank Kami-sama I survived the first…wait, does that mean I have _nineteen_ more to go?'

Looking down at the list he was given, Fuji notes with a critical eye that the next person he is supposed to see is a lady currently in her fifties. 'Are there absolutely no limits to the people allowed to join this event?' Normally, Fuji wouldn't mind socializing with people twice his age, but at a match-making event? 'Impossible. I'm getting myself some tea and something with lots of sugar. Eiji can just work his charms alone. Anyway, he seems to be doing well'. True enough, as Fuji strides over to the counter to order, he notices the wide smile on Eiji's face as he is seemingly entertaining the lady he is currently seated with. 'No wonder he's Eiji…'

Fuji smiles and shakes his head in an absent-minded way and decides on having a cup of Earl Grey tea along with a slice of New York Cheesecake. While balancing his purchases nicely, Fuji heads out of the café and proceeds to sit down at a table a way off from the main doors of the café. He figured it would be best not to attract attention.

In his haste to sit down to enjoy the view and his treats, Fuji failed to realize that there was already someone's belongings on the seat next to him, and he realizes it when the owner of the said belongings started to approach his table. "Gomen, I didn't realize someone was already sitting here." Looking at the lady in front of him, he notices how she has also decided to buy a cup of tea and a slice of cake.

--

"Iie…it's fine, I can just shift over to another seat." Smiling at the guy dressed in semi-formal clothes in front of her, Yuki Rie thinks of what a coincidence it was that out of all the tables in the alfresco area, this attractive guy decides to sit at hers. But before she can collect her things however, said guy has already stood up to take over the cup and plate in her hands before motioning for her to sit down opposite him. "No no, it's my fault, and if you don't mind, we can just share the table."

Setting her things down on the table, Fuji smiles back at her and hopes that she will accept his invitation. She does and after a short while, the both of them are settled comfortable enough to start off a conversation. They quickly got to know each other's names, and after giving the general descriptions of themselves, they just went on to talk about all sorts of things which interest them. And after a while, the two of them lapsed into a comforting silence, not at all awkward, and just started to listen to the soft music coming from inside of the café.

--

As Rie cradles the warm cup of Darjeeling tea in her hands, she muses on how easy it was to talk to Fuji-san, and how neither of them felt compelled to walk back in to the café to continue with the match-making event; both of them are just willing to stay here and bask in the warm afterglow of the sunset. Speaking of which, the sunset that they shared just now was one of the more brilliant ones.

Light rays of light streaking out into the large expense of the sky, the deep orange glow of the sun slowly sinking down below the horizons and the gatherings of the dark purplish blue clouds. It was such a picturesque moment. "The last, smouldering streak of sunset fire…" Unconsciously Rie quotes out of a book she read some time ago. "Banville?" In surprise, Rie looks over to Fuji who just gave the name of the author of the book she quoted from earlier.

As if in answer, Fuji replies that he happened to read the book in a bookstore once. "So why are you here at this match-making event when you're not even inside mingling with the rest?" After getting to know Yuki-san since just now, Fuji has been extremely curious to know more about her and wonders why she doesn't seem at all interested in what is going on inside the café.

"My friend's the host for today's event, and she just asked me to participate in it as one lady backed out of it at the last minute, and if I don't participate, there will be an odd number of people. So yes, that's why I'm here." Grinning at Fuji, Rie reaches over to try out the cheesecake Fuji ordered after he offered it to her earlier. "Not bad…the cheese is of quite a good quality, and the biscuit base is really good." While holding up her fork, Rie motions for Fuji to try some of the chocolate fudge cake the café is famous for. "Try it, it's great".

--

And so, the two of them just sat there, feeling the cool, inviting wind blowing lightly against their faces, feeling like they have known each other for more than just a while, and contented in just soaking in each other's presence. "Yuki-san, will you be participating in the next match-making event organized by your friend?" Just after the last tinkling of the bells is heard, Fuji ventures to ask his question. Rie turns over to look into his eyes and smiles sheepishly before answering his question with one of her own, "Will you?" In reply, Fuji raises his cup of tea before saying, "Till the next one then." Both of them smile as they lean back onto their chairs and ponder on how the evening didn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

How is it? :)

For those who happen to read my other stories too, especially _Tulips_, I'm thinking of coming up with a preview while waiting for my holidays to come. what do you all think, should I?

Anyway, have a blessed good friday and awesome easter sunday!


	2. Believing in love

_Disclaimer: Nothing of Prince of Tennis belongs to me. _

A/N - Special thanks to all of you who read the first part of this story!

: And thank you _dinpol96_, _Kurokao_ and _AquaJet_ for your reviews:) This chapter is dedicated to all three of you, because if not for your reviews, I probably would not have been inspired to continue the story. so thank you!=) oh, and AquaJet, I've tried to shorten my paragraphs! haha

: I have to say, Fuji might come across as a little OOC here, but I really tried to keep him in character as much as possible!

: so please pardon my mistakes, and all feedback is appreciated, reviews are loved:) Just no profanity please! thanks'

And so I present to you, the second part to my story,_ Fuji Syuusuke, in love_-

* * *

_--_

_Aishiteru Matchmaking _would like to invite you to its next bridge-building event,

Venue: Antonio's Italian Restaurant and Bar

Date: 24th of April 2009

Time: 7pm

Dress Code: Smart Casual

What to bring: A single stalk of flower

RSVP –

--

The note came in an elegant cream envelope that carried with it the faint fragrance of lilies. Fuji Syuusuke was surprised to say the least, when he discovered the invitation in his mailbox, along with his name written on it.

'This better not be another one of Eiji's matchmaking events, and using my name to sign up no less!' Raising his fingers to massage his forehead lightly, Fuji hopes that when Eiji comes back from work, he'll have a decent explanation for the invitation.

Kami-sama knows how hard Fuji tried to get out of the many previous attempts of Eiji to persuade him to attend those "bridge-building" events he is so interested in.

The last time Eiji tried to do the same thing was about two months back, and that time, Fuji fell for his tricks, and ended up attending the event with Eiji. From what he remembers, that night did not turn out as bad as he expected it to be, and he actually had fun.

He recalls watching the sunset in the alfresco area of the café, along with this other person. 'Rie-san, if I'm not wrong…'

--

That had been nice. And as Fuji slides his key into the keyhole of the door that opens to the apartment shared between him and Eiji, he wonders if Rie-san remembers him at all.

'It's been two months since then, and though we made plans, things just didn't work out I guess.' Fuji feels a slight stab of guilt when he thinks of how he made an indirect promise of meeting her again at the next event, and how two months down the road, they have not spoken since.

--

Work commitments had him flying to more places than he can jot down, and Eiji had also been too caught up with his counseling job to find time for other social events.

As Fuji switches on the light in the small but cozy apartment, he wonders if he should take the chance and attend this second match-making event with Eiji.

Without a doubt, if Fuji is the one to approach Eiji about going for the event, Eiji would be too surprised to refuse. The only problem is, "Will she be there?"

'Well, I did make a promise. And it's not like me to break my promises. In any case, _Antonio's_ does serve some pretty decent Italian fare.'

With that in mind, and hoping that everything will turn out well and that he will be able to fulfill his promise to Rie-san, Fuji sits down to send a reply for Eiji and himself to accept the invitation for the match-making event.

--

In the end, Fuji had to help his room-mate purchase the clothes needed for the event. One week before the dinner, Eiji barged into his room, holding up various clothes and asking Fuji for his opinion on whether the clothes he has are suitable for the dinner. And Fuji told him straight-off that sportswear, khaki pants, T-shirts are definitely not part of the dress code of Smart Casual.

After combing through the whole of Eiji's wardrobe, they realize with great dismay that Eiji did not even own a single article of formal clothing, and the only decent semi-formal clothes he has consist of his clothes for work.

And that is out of the question, unless Eiji wants to turn up at the restaurant wearing clothes with the name of the clinic he is working for printed explicitly on the front of his shirt pocket.

Hence, Fuji had no choice but to cancel his appointments for a day, and help Eiji to select the appropriate wear for the evening.

--

Glancing over at Eiji, Fuji smiles at how the new clothes did look fitting on him. Knowing that Eiji does not have much experience wearing smart casual clothes; Fuji decided to play it on the safe side.

He chose a simple, crisp white dress shirt from Ralph Lauren, coupled with a straight, thin black tie that hangs loosely around the collar. Along with a pair of slim black jeans, Fuji insisted that Eiji needs to "upgrade" his sneakers, and hence they also bought a pair of white canvas sneakers to complete the look.

All in all, Fuji is quite pleased with the result. Eiji does look slightly different when dressed up, and yet the boyish look on his face remains exactly the same. "Sugoi Fujiko, these clothes actually look good on me. And you're looking great yourself!"

Fuji grins at how excited Eiji is about the new clothes, and as he turns back to the mirror, he must admit that he decided to put in a little bit more effort for the dinner tonight. Currently dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, Fuji reaches over to the sofa to get his casual grey jacket. For tonight's dinner, Fuji decided to go with dark colors, and he chose a pair of dark grey pants and black leather shoes to finish his look.

--

"Nya~ Fujiko, did you remember to buy a single stalk of flower?" In the midst of arranging his tie, Eiji looks over to his ex-tennis teammate and hopes that he has not forgotten about the flowers. Fuji raised his eyebrow slightly at the mention of the flowers, and as he walks over to the counter-top, he shows Eiji what he has prepared instead.

"The organizer revealed that the flowers will be given by us to a person of our choice, as the gift will represent our hope that tonight's dinner will not be our last meeting." As Fuji explains about the flowers to Eiji, he opens the box on the counter-top, and pushes the box lightly over to Eiji's corner.

"Wow…Fuji, this is beautiful." After hearing Eiji's comment, Fuji releases a silent sigh of relief, as earlier on, he was thinking that the flower corsage that he purchased might be too over-the-top.

"Mou…now I'm not sure if my small bouquet of roses and baby's breath is enough." Fuji smiles at the look of sincerity on Eiji's face, and grins as he tells Eiji, "The invitation said a single stalk of flower, and honestly, your bouquet is way more than what the other person will expect." At Fuji's words, Eiji cheers up immediately, and with one last glance around the apartment, the two of them start to make their way to _Antonio's_ Italian Restaurant and Bar.

--

For once, Fuji is nervous. He has always been known to be the calm, collected one. Never perturbed by any problems in his life, Fuji is the strong, dependable one. And yet as he stands at the entrance of _Antonio's_ with Eiji, he can feel a slight anxiety within him.

'If she isn't here, then there will be no purpose for the corsage... what if the participants are the same…'Random thoughts kept on flittering through Fuji's head, and for a moment, he wanted to just turn on his heels, and go home. But as usual, Eiji is already dragging him into the restaurant to be seated.

--

That was when he saw her.

Stunningly radiant in an off-white halter dress which ends just slightly below the knees, and adorned with a simple gold belt around her waist. She happens to be looking in another direction, but from what he can see, she has not changed much, except that she seems to be wearing make-up this time around. A very light dash of foundation and blusher, and some mascara, but that is about it.

Fuji can't help but smile at how Rie-san stands out from the crowd simply because she does not try to be outstanding with her appearance; instead, she chooses to keep it basic, and natural.

Before Fuji can make his way towards her though, Eiji informs him that the dinner will consist of a 5-course meal, and the participants are required to spend the time of one course with each other, and that will be about 20mins.

Once again, Fuji missed the introductions, but at least he knows the next step will be to collect the list and start the event. 'Wait, 20mins?' Before he can even ask Eiji if 20mins is a tad too long, Eiji has already shoved his list into his hands, and with a quick wink and smile, Eiji is off on his way.

'Oh well, at least the participants today all look quite pleasant…'Fuji is a little disappointed to see that Rie-san happens to be the last one he will see tonight, and as there will be no way of escaping to the alfresco area, he will just have to wait till the desserts to meet up with her. "Kiyura Miyasaki will be the first person then…"

--

The dinner starts off with a light appetizer - fennel and aged pecorino salad. Fuji appreciates the good pecorino cheese, the sharp, salty taste reminds him of the pecorino cheese he had when he was in the small Tuscan town of Pienza while on his photography tour. Looking over at his partner, he is no doubt surprised to see her intentionally avoiding the cheese. But before he can ask why, Kiyura-san begins by asking him a question.

"So Syuusuke-san, you don't mind me calling you Syuusuke do you? Anyway, I'm so disappointed with the quality of guys here today…I mean half of them look like they are boring workaholics, and the rest are just plain ugly." Upon her remark, Fuji has to summon up all his self-control so as not to laugh at how ridiculous the girl is being.

Seriously, who is she to judge the people in the room? "And I just don't see how the organizers can fail to see that cheese is an absolute no-no for ladies? I mean, just look at me. I didn't get my figure by indulging myself in cheese did I?"

At that moment, Fuji wants nothing more than to shove her plate of cheese into her hands and tell her that she can jolly well put on some weight. But being the gentleman that he is, he smiles politely and makes up an excuse to go to the washroom.

--

After standing up from the table, Fuji tries to put as much distance between him and the girl at his table. Massaging his forehead lightly, Fuji can already feel a headache coming. Perhaps, he didn't make such a wise choice in coming. But just as he is about to step out the side door to go have a breath of fresh air at the balcony, he hears someone calling out his name. "Fuji-san?"

Fuji turns around to see the reason why he came to this event walking right up towards him. "Fuji-san, it really is you! I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me."Smiling widely at him, Rie quickens her steps and joins him outside on the balcony.

--

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well, we did make plans to meet a second time didn't we?"

Rie smiles at how Fuji remembered the last time they met, and how he came down today specially to fulfill what he said he would. Men like that are really hard to come by.

"How…", "I'm…"

Fuji chuckles at how they started the next sentence at the same time, and motions for Rie to speak first.

"I was going to say how glad I am to see you again. And I hope the dinner started well for you?"

"In terms of food, I have no complaints at all; the pecorino cheese served today is of an exceptional quality. But unfortunately, my partner seems to see cheese only as a form of fat-inducing agent."

Rie struggles hard not to laugh at the comical look on Fuji's face when he talked about how cheese is like a form of evil for his dinner partner. "Oh my…I find it so amusing the way you describe her adversity towards cheese. But really, has she tasted the cheese? It was really splendid. And the wine really accentuates the sharpness of the cheese…What?"

Rie stops in mid-sentence when she sees the look on Fuji's face. It seems like a look of surprise and yet of something else.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just taken aback that you feel the same way as I do about the food."

"Then I suppose you'll be happy to know that the restaurant is serving up more excellent dishes later on. And I heard from Seika that one of the desserts they'll be serving is the well-noted frozen meringata!"

Captivated by the happiness on her face over the simple issue of enjoying food, and the excitement in her voice, Fuji didn't even realize that he smiled at her without closing his eyes.

--

Rie is almost in shock at seeing the emotions contained in Fuji-san's dark cerulean orbs. It is as if, she can see right into him, and decipher how he feels. But before she can tell him, he reverts back to his usual closed lids once again.

"You must be cold. Here, put this on." With a swift motion, Fuji takes off his jacket and puts it over her shoulders. As Rie wears the jacket properly, she wonders if the moment they shared just now was one filled with greater meaning than she knows. She shakes her head slightly to clear those confusing thoughts, and smiles in thanks at Fuji.

Seeing her in his jacket that is a little too big for her stirs up this unexpected sense of protectiveness in Fuji, and he does not know why he feels the desire to want to know her more, and to just hold her in his arms.

'If Eiji is here, he'll probably tell me that this is a sign of falling in love.' Fuji almost cringes at the mention of love. He just does not believe in what people describe as the fuzzy and mushy idea of love.

--

"I'll see you during desserts alright. Wait for me." As Fuji and Rie start to make their way back to their individual tables, Fuji cannot help but wish that instead of spending time with another three more people, time can just fast-forward and bring him to the last course of the day.

"Hai, I will. I'll see you later then Fuji-san."

As Fuji sees the soft smile on her face, he wonders if perhaps, falling in love may not be that hard or that dreadful after all.

--

The time for desserts finally came. And true to their nature, Fuji and Rie both brought out their desserts and teas to the alfresco area outside of the restaurant.

Sitting side by side, and with their legs propped up straight on the chairs in front of them, the two of them are just basking in the comfortable silence of the evening.

The two of them have no idea what is in store for them in the future, but it is moments like this one that matter and somehow, this is enough.

--

Love is a choice.

As Fuji reaches over the table to take Rie's hand in his, he smiles at how the flower corsage looks perfect on her wrist.

Holding her hand in his, and watching her turn towards him and smiling back at him makes Fuji realize that love does not have to be the fireworks-in-the-sky kind of love, as long as you have this longing to be a part of each other's lives, that is what truly matters.

And for Fuji and Rie, they are both ready to believe in themselves and in each other, and even though their love may not be an ideal love, it does not mean it will not be a perfect love. For perfection does not represent the ideal; perfection just means that someday, the love that they share will lack nothing.

"Shall we go then?"

"Hai."

With that, Rie links her arm with that of Fuji's and they both start to walk back towards the restaurant. As the skies begin to darken, and as the stars start to shine through the clouds, the couple takes one more step towards their happy ending.

* * *

How is it? Please do comment and tell me how you feel about this story! :)


	3. Epilogue:Dance with me

Disclaimer: Nothing of Prince of Tennis is mine.

A/N: I just can't seem to stop writing this story! Ideas just keep coming to me, and I end up typing them out. So yes, bear with me:)

I hope you all will like this short epilogue,and forgive me for the cliches you might find in the story, and for the mistakes!

Reviews are deeply appreciated!=)

* * *

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments; love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O, no, it is an ever-fixèd mark,  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his heighth be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

_Sonnet 116, William Shakespeare._

* * *

_Two Years Later_

--

Fuji Syuusuke never believed much in happily-ever-after endings. For the tensai, life has always been more like a game. He remembers how when they were still in Seishun Academy, he once reflected on how tennis for him is just a game of trying to push the other player to the maximum, and to see how far the other can go.

He never allowed himself to have the chance of going all out. But that one match with Echizen changed everything. For once, he wanted to let go of everything, and he craved to go beyond the boundaries; to break free.

--

Once again, in this present moment of his life, Fuji realizes he feels the same desire to want to reach out and take hold of a dream, in a way never thought possible for him.

--

Many people consider it to be the most important event in one's life. And for once, Fuji thinks of purchasing a manual on how to prepare for the event. Perhaps, a 'Marriage Proposals for Dummies' book will help. Or maybe not.

He made the decision a month earlier, when he was with her on that Ferris wheel.

They had just been admiring the view of Tokyo from up above, and as he drew her close to his side, he felt something stir within him. He recalls thinking then, 'This view wouldn't be quite so perfect without Rie sharing it with me.'

That was when he knew something had changed.

--

Never one to depend on others, Fuji grew up believing that he has to be strong in order to survive. He always assumes the position of a protector because when he protects the people close to him, he is actually protecting himself. He does not know how to love others the way they want him to, and his ways of caring and being concerned are not what others would expect, and for this reason, he never feels ready to commit to a long-term relationship.

But apparently, life has other plans for him. And somewhere along the way, he met someone who moved him enough to make him want to try.

--

Two years later, he is finally ready to make that life-long commitment.

But alas, for Fuji now, the problem is no longer the apprehension of being committed in a relationship, but rather, how do you expect him to carry out the proposal?

--

He had high hopes that his ex tennis teammates would have some ideas on how to help him pull through the crisis.

This was what his team came up with:

He figured he should call the person who was the one who made all this possible in the first place. He could almost feel the excitement from Eiji over the phone, and Fuji was certain Eiji would provide a good plan on how to propose to Rie. Unfortunately, Eiji happened to be a little too naïve and traditional for his own good.

"Sugoi Fuji, you've finally decided to ask Rie-san to marry you? Nya~ since she likes desserts, why don't you just place the ring inside a chocolate fudge cake, and when she eats the cake, she'll find the ring! Isn't it romantic?"

Fuji just shook his head in amusement and told Eiji he'll consider his idea, when in actual fact, he knows that he will never be able to pull off such a clichéd way of proposing.

--

Tezuka was the second person he called. He had expected Tezuka to either hang up on him or ignore his call, as according to Inui, there's almost always a 99% that Tezuka will not bother with his calls unless it's really urgent and important.

Fuji happened to be lucky.

Tezuka-san actually had some advice to give.

"Fuji, just give her the ring."

Tezuka made the proposal seem so easy and straight-forward. On second thoughts, Fuji is tempted to just take Tezuka's approach and just hand the ring over to Rie. Proposals don't necessarily have to be over-the-top right? It is still a personal affair between the couple, isn't it?

--

It's a good thing the next person he called was Oishi. Trust Oishi to bring him back to his 'senses'.

"Of course you have to put some effort into this! It's an once-in-a-lifetime event, and you can't expect Rie-san to accept you if you treat the proposal in such a nonchalant way right? And are you sure you don't need me to be around? I mean I can always go there to support you with the rest of the team, and make sure that everything goes well…"Before Oishi could launch into his full-blown panic and motherly mood, Fuji cut him off nicely with, "It's alright Oishi, I think I'll be able to figure out the best way to propose to Rie, but you're right. I should put in more effort into this. Arigatou Oishi."

Oishi seemed pleased with his reply, and decided to calm down a bit and let Fuji carry out the proposal in the way he wants to.

--

Next, Fuji reckoned it should be a wise decision to call Kawamura-san, seeing that he was already happily married and settled down. Unfortunately, Kawamura-san was just preparing to play some light tennis with his young boy, and all Fuji could hear over the phone was, "BURNING~! Just propose to Rie-san already, what's holding you back? Go on, JUST DO IT!"

Kawamura-san seemed to be channeling the motto of Nike to Fuji, but it made some sense. 'What am I waiting for? Is there ever a right moment to propose?' As Fuji pondered over the question, Momoshiro called him.

--

"Fuji-senpai! I heard the good news from Eiji-senpai, congratulations! Anyway, there's this new fast food restaurant that is opening soon, and they are selling all their burgers at half-price! I'm sure if you bring Rie-senpai there, she'll be so delighted with the food that she'll agree to marry you!"

Fuji smirked at how Momo is so simple in his tastes, and how easily contented he is. Frankly, Fuji agrees with Momo that should he decide to carry out the proposal in a fast food restaurant, Rie will probably not mind and still be happy. But somehow, Fuji just wants to make the proposal as special as possible. Seigaku's tennis team has taught him many lessons, and one of which is that if something matters a lot to you, it is worth it to put in your heart, strength, mind, and soul into doing it.

--

Kaidoh had only one word for Fuji. Or rather, one sound.

"Fsshh…"

Fuji presumed Kaidoh was probably too surprised on hearing that Fuji of all people is going to get married. Oh well, there was still a certain freshman who could provide some useful advice.

--

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai. How do you know Rie-senpai will agree to your proposal?"

But before Fuji could reply, Echizen added another line, "Fuji-senpai, do what you want to do. It's what you feel that matters."

--

Besides, even if all else fails, Inui had already confirmed with him that there's a "99.9% assurance that Rie will say yes." So in short, based on Inui's data, there really is nothing to worry about.

--

And so, armed with the assorted advice from his teammates, Fuji finally comes to a conclusion on how to carry out the proposal.

* * *

It has been two years since that day when she first met Fuji. That evening, the both of them didn't expect much from the match-making event, but somehow, that evening sparked off more things than they could have imagined.

Now, as she stands in the hall where Fuji is holding his exhibition, and as she looks at the many photos placed up on the walls, she can't help but be amazed at how things turned out.

--

Earlier, Fuji sent her a personal invitation, and brought her to the place where his exhibition is held. When they arrived, he told her that he has to go "settle something" and asked her to wait for him to come back.

Rie decides to walk around the hall, while admiring the many breath-taking photos taken by Fuji. Just as she begins to wonder what Fuji is up to, she reaches the section that Fuji told her to look out for.

--

In that section, the walls are all filled up with pictures. Pictures of the both of them.

The first photo she sees is one captured when they were both at the park.

It was their first-year anniversary, and though Fuji said clearly before that he isn't a person of romance, he still made the effort to remember their anniversary. They spent the day kite-flying at the park, and Fuji took that particular photo of her smiling at him while trying to keep her kite up in the sky.

The second photo is one of them at their favorite café in town. As usual, they were just sitting out in the alfresco area, and Rie suggested taking a photo. So they asked a passerby to snap a candid shot of them. In that photo, Fuji had his arm around Rie's shoulders, and she was wearing a flower corsage on her wrist. That was during their second meeting.

--

Rie smiles at how in all the pictures, the happiness is evident, and how the photos captured a sense of timelessness.

As she takes a quick overall gaze at all the photos, her eyes come to rest on the final photo. The picture was taken during Christmas last year. Fuji took the photo using the shutter, and it revealed the whole of Seigaku's ex tennis team grouped together with Fuji and Rie in the centre. Everyone looked so happy in the photo, with smiles on all their faces amidst the falling snow around them.

It has indeed been a most amazing two years, and Rie is just looking forward to what else life has in store for both Fuji and herself.

--

But before she can reflect on that further, she hears footsteps, and turns around to see Fuji walking towards her.

"Love is not love, when it is mingled with regards that stand aloof from the entire point."

"_King Lear_", Rie smiles at how Fuji remembers her favorite quote from the text, and wonders why he recited it.

--

Dressed in a white shirt and black pants, the dark brown coat served to accentuate Fuji's clear, blue eyes. As he starts to speak, Rie can't help but be taken aback by the emotions reflected in those eyes of his.

--

"Rie…"

_There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight._

He takes a step closer to her, and as he takes her hands lightly in his, he looks into her eyes and says softly, "Aishiteru."

He continues, "I may not be able to give you the happiness you deserve, nor can I promise you that I will be with you all the days of your life…but what I can give you, is this love in me." Encouraged by her smile, he goes on with his words, "I've been thinking since that day on the Ferris wheel, that what I love and want to do with my life is to explore and capture the beauty of the world. But I need you to be with me; to be by my side. The question is, 'Will you'?"

With tears in her eyes, Rie smiles at Fuji as he takes out a light blue box, and goes down on his knees in the customary way of proposals. "Syuusuke, there is no other person I will rather be with than with you. So yes, I will be by your side."

--

As he slips the ring onto her finger, Fuji thinks of how two years earlier, he would have laughed had anyone said that one day he would be going down on his knees, and saying those words that he just did. But now, as he sees how the ring looks perfect on Rie, and the love she has in her eyes, Fuji realizes that even though it was difficult to confess of his feelings to her, even though it seemed crazy for him to go through with the proposal, he knows what matters most is that she said yes.

Her answer is worth any embarrassment he might have risked, and though his words may be a little clichéd, but they hold his real feelings nonetheless, and judging from her expression, his proposal didn't go as badly as he thought it might.

--

"Syuusuke, did you make me wait all the while so you could go to the back of the room and think of your speech?"

Now that the proposal is over, Rie can't help but tease her fiancé a little.

Fuji smirks as he replies, "Of course not. Don't you know that I'm not called a tensai for nothing? Those poetic words of love just come so naturally to me…"

As Rie bursts out into laughter, Fuji can't help but smile at how Echizen was right, that there is no right way of proposing, the only important thing is how you feel towards each other.

At the sound of the music playing from one of the nearby bars, Fuji extends his hand, and invites his fiancée for an impromptu dance to end off the evening.

--

"But Syuusuke, you know I can't dance well…"

"You don't have to. Just trust in me, and take my lead."

Rie takes his hand, and as they start dancing slowly to the music, Fuji thinks of life is unexpected and messy at times, but as long as you are with the people you love and doing what you want, it's more than enough.

They have no idea where this love will take them, but for now, they are just going to enjoy this waltz that they share.

--

"Nya~, I still think Rie-san would have loved seeing the ring in the cake…"

"Not so loud Eiji! If they hear us, this perfect moment will be ruined..."

"Mada mada dane…"

"O'chibi, let's go for burgers tomorrow okay, Eiji-senpai is treating!"

"I'm so glad we came to support the both of them..."

"..Data. Rie-san can't dance well. And Fuji is not cut out for flowery language."

"20 laps for the last one to get out of this place."

"Buchou!"

--

"Syuusuke, did you get Tezuka-san to come down here?"

"He did say something about making sure the rest won't disrupt us…"

"I knew Tezuka-san has this thoughtful side to him! What else did he say though?"

"Well, when I asked him for advice on how to propose to you, he just said to give you the ring."

"That's all??"

"Saa…Tezuka did say something else."

"What?"

"He said, 'It's fine to let down your guard with those whom you love.'"

Rie grins at how Tezuka tweaked his all too familiar statement to encourage Fuji, and she knows that the days ahead of them will be filled with much joy, as long as they spend their days with the people whom they love.

--

The End.

* * *

Oh, and this is random, but I was just searching online for a picture of an engagement ring that I think Fuji might pick out for Rie, and this is one ring that I chose:

h t t p : / / u k . t i f f a n y . c o m / E n g a g e m e n t / I t e m . a s p x ? G r o u p S K U = G R P 1 0 0 4 5 # f + 1 / 0 / 2 0 0 5 / 0 / 0 / 2 0 0 5 (just remove the spaces!)

and the music playing in the background is the song, "The way you look tonight" by Michael Buble.:)

Thank you for reading and do share with me what you like about this story and also areas I can improve on!


End file.
